venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx's Dream Logs
Welcome to this dream log. Putting my dreams here; hopefully they are of some help in any way. Note: I wasn’t able to remember every little detail from quite a few of these dreams, so some of them may seem unclear or incomplete. I composed them by the best of my memory and honesty. March 1st, 2019 I was walking through a forest, and it was pretty foggy. I kept walking, until I encountered some….creature. It looked a lot like one of The Many in comparison to the pictures. It had odd looking spike like shapes protruding from its torso, and it was completely dark, every square inch of its skin was a dark coat of black. I was hiding behind something, and when I got a better view, I noticed it was killing other figures. These figures tried fighting it but to no avail. I did not stay long and ran away. I woke up after that. March 17th, 2019 I was dressed in a sort of light armor and I wore a facial mask. I didn’t wear it all the time though. I was trying to get some sort of items. A weird circle thing a rod (looked golden). There was a man with me to help me but I didn’t trust him, it seemed, so I kept these items hidden in my bag (a satchel, looked to be brown leather), I got these items from this weird place that I can’t remember the details of, but my best guess is that it was some sort of temple. At some point, I think I remember leaving the man I was with for dead, while we were both running from a creature that found us. From then on I was alone, and I was then in some city that was in complete ruin. The sky was black and I was jumping from building to building, many, if not all, of which were abandoned and in ruin, hiding from whatever was in the streets, believing that if I were caught I’d be dead. I remember having to go to a certain place to get these items to someone. When I got there, there was a girl, but I can’t remember much of what she looked like. I think I remember her being quite short though. It felt really important to get these items to this girl, perhaps regarding the fate of the world? I do not know. Back to the bag I was carrying, as I mentioned it was leather, I remember some of what was inside of it. There was a book, but I don’t know its contents. I remember hiding the circle thing inside of it though. (note: the book kind of looks like the book of Venkon Nicole possesses). I don’t remember what happened if I got the items to the girl, and I kept waking up from some weird tapping at my door (which was most likely my cats). Eventually, the dream ceased and I don’t know what happened when I met up with the girl, who seemed to be waiting for me. April 4th, 2019 I was stuck in some castle, and from my perspective, I was in some tower it seemed. I remember having to escape. I was a little boy, and I was with another boy who seemed older and more sincere. He seemed like an older sibling, at least it wouldn’t surprise me if he were. He was more serious about escaping than I was. I remember the room having a bed with a chest in front of it and some sort of dresser or table. There was a photo frame on it with some people on it, but I can’t remember what they looked like. There were a few other items on the table as well, but I can’t remember any of them for the life of me. I remember there being clothes inside of it. And having to pack them quickly in a bag. The other boy was rushing me after he returned from leaving the room, perhaps from sneaking around trying to find where to escape. He was fearful of being caught by the guards if I did not hurry up. The last thing I remember was stuffing a few books in my bag, one of which seemed to be a dark red. I’m not sure how important they are, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they were storybooks, since I was a child. The dream ended after that, but I remember a glimpse of the bed and there being some more items we probably intended to leave behind. They felt important to me in some way though. 4/27/2019 This one is a little weird. It was really hard to tell if I was dreaming or not but I was paralyzed and my entire body was in pain. Fear haunted deeply in me, and I felt like I wasn’t alone. I looked up and there was something crawling along the walls and ceiling. A dark creature. I was closing my eyes out of fear and was hoping I would wake up somehow, or go back to sleep. My head was aching horribly during and after that. 5/15/2019 I was walking by the canal in my neighborhood and there was a group of odd creatures that were feeding on people, mainly weak minded people that gave in to them. I saw people running by me in fear but they were eventually caught. There was one following me until it could sense my fear and once it did I ran. Sadly to no avail and it killed me, and I could feel the fear and pain of every detail. I woke up with my heart pounding and my head aching greatly. 05/24/2019 I was with Nicole, Xander, David, maybe a couple other people. We were talking about something. We were in some room. I can't exactly remember where though, or what it looked like entirely. We were all dressed warmly and there were windows where I could see it was snowing in the nighttime. I didn't exactly see everyones’ faces. I just kind of knew they were there. After that dream I was transitioned to a dark place and I was running. There was a creature chasing me and it was sort of gliding after leaping the one time I looked back. It was a black creature but I couldn’t get a good glimpse at its details. The dream ended after that. 6/8/2019 I was in an odd room with a person, they were wearing a facial mask and a hood. I was promoted to a new position of some sort and I had to perform some odd exercises, according to their stern words. They were helping me train for something, until a black creature showed up and broke the wall and we had to kill it. We were successful. Date N/A I am only going to put the following dreams in a summary, since there are so many (I’ve lost count honestly) and I can’t remember the details of every single one of them. To simply put it, the world ended in every one of them. I either found myself with a group of people or one or two others. Sometimes there would be creatures responsible for it, few others would be natural causes, such as the earth burning or bad weather. In one that I can remember better, there were creatures that took great resemblance to the Many, and I believe that is what they were called in the dream as well. In the same night I had a dream where I was stuck in this weird hall maze in some building where there were the same creatures and I almost died twice, but I managed to kill one or two of them somehow and escape. They would have me at a grip in the air and they could sense where I was around the halls, somehow, perhaps from my fear. It was hard to stay out of sight; it was almost like a game of tag or hide and seek to be honest.